Naruto: Jungle Force
by Crescent Soul
Summary: It has been six years since Daishi was defeated by the first generation jungle force rangers. But now he has return will the second generation jungle force rangers be able to defeat him and his demon army. NarutoxKurotsuchi pairing.


Hokage Tower- Two Days Before The Announcement Of Jungle Force and Arranged Marriage Between Konoha and Iwa

- Hokage's Office-

In the hokage's office we find nine people. These people are the Fourth Hokage Minato, his grandson Naruto, family friend Onoki the Third Tsuchikage, Shikamaru, Kurotsuchi, Kakashi, Itachi, Ino, and Asuma.

" Dad why did you call us here" asked Naruto.

" Well Naruto the reason why I called you guys here is because so we can form a special team" said Minato

" Um Lord Minato what do you mean by 'we' "said Kurotsuchi.

" When he ment by 'we' he means the six of you " said Onoki.

" Like I was saying I needed the seven of you to form this special team" said Minato.

" Um Lord Minato what will the team be called" asked Kakashi.

" The team will be known as Jungle Force" said Minato.

" Ok Lord Minato we are in" said Asuma for the group.

" Exalent" said Minato.

" Naruto, Kurotsuchi, and Shikamaru here are your solar morphers" said Onoki. After that he gave Naruto, Kurotsuchi, and Shikamaru their solar morphers.

" Kakashi here is your wolf morpher" said Onoki. After that he gave Kakashi his wolf morpher.

" Itachi here is your rhino morpher" said Onoki. After that he gave Itachi his rhino morpher.

" Ino here is your chameleon morpher" said Onoki. After that he gave Ino her chameleon morpher.

" Asuma here is your lion morpher" said Onoki. After that he gave Asuma his lion morpher.

" Onoki-sama what are these for" asked Naruto.

" Well Naruto the Jungle Force is a ranger team and with your morphers you will be the second generaion of jungle force rangers" said Onoki.

" Naruto you will be known as the Red Jungle Force Ranger and you will the leader of the team" said Onoki.

" Right" said Naruto.

" Kurotsuchi you will be known as the Yellow Jungle Force Ranger and you the second in command of the team" said Onoki.

" Right" said Kurotsuchi.

" Shikamaru you will be known as the Blue Jungle Force Ranger" said Onoki.

" Right" said Shikamaru.

" Kakashi you will be known as the Violet Jungle Force Wolf Ranger" said Onoki.

" Right" said Kakashi.

" Itachi you will be known as the White Jungle Force Rhino Ranger" said Onoki.

" Right" said Itachi.

" Ino you will be known as the Green Jungle Force Chameleon Ranger" said Onoki.

" Right" said Ion.

" Final Asuma you will be known as the Black Jungle Force Lion Ranger" said Onoki.

" Right" said Asuma.

" And time for me to tell you guys your Beast Spirits" said Onoki.

" Naruto your beast spirit is the red tiger" said Onoki.

" Kurotsuchi your beast spirit is the yellow cheetah" said Onoki.

" Shikamaru your beast spirit is the blue jaguar" said Onoki.

" Kakashi your beast spirit is the violet wolf" said Onoki.

" Itachi your beast spirit is the white rhino" said Onoki.

" Ino your beast spirit is the green chameleon" said Onoki.

" Asuma your beast spirit is the black lion" said Onoki.

" Now that you guys got your morphers and know your beast spirit you may leave expest for Naruto and Kurotsuchi" said Minato.

" Naruto do you and Kurotsuchi remember that marriage contact that me and Kurotsuchi's grandfather did" said Minato.

" Yeah, I remember the marriage contact" said Naruto.

" Kurotsuchi do you know what the marriage asked for" said Minato.

" Well Lord Minato the marr...

" Kurotsuchi please call me Minato-gifu for now on" said Minato.

" Ok Minato-gifu " said Kurotsuchi.

" Like I was saying the marriage contact asked for me and Naruto to be sixteen years old or to become Chunin" said Kurotsuchi.

" That correct Kurotsuchi" said Minato.

" Dad you mean that I will be marring my finance" said Naruto.

" That's right Naruto" said Minato.

" Ok now that is done tomrrow we will announce your marriage and Jungle Force" said Minato.

After that Minato, and Narutowent to the Senju/Namikaze Compound and Onoki and Kurotsuchi went to their hotel.

* * *

For those who don't know what Gifu means, it means father-in-law in japanese.


End file.
